


Love letters

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	Love letters

For his entire life, Jamie was a hopeless romantic. He couldn’t help it, romance was just something he had always wanted. Since he saw the movies he admired so much with the most charming love stories, hoping that would be him someday.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t gotten many chances. The only kiss he’d had was a stage kiss with someone he didn’t even like, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had a date. And yet, there was still a part of him yearning for that fairytale romance he’d always heard about in the stories and the films. The glamorous things like candy hearts and little dates, and of course, love letters. He’d always admired the concept, pouring his heart out into words for a special person. Of course, none that he sended ever found a good response.

In his most recent case, he had sent one to Garnet, and even got one back, written beautifully. Then, he found out it was written by Steven and Connie to ‘let him down easy’. A simple ‘no’ would have sufficed. He had burnt his hand on that wax seal heart. Though Garnet was right about him not being in love with her, the fact that he got a fake reciprocative letter in return was heartbreaking. It was easy to see how Jamie had some trust issues.

“..aaannnd done.” Jamie clicked his pen on the edge of the desk.

Which was why Jamie kicked himself for doing this again. Sure, he and Kevin were already dating, he knew he liked him, but he still felt like he’d just get sadness in return. He learned that any gesture he made in the past ended up being a slap in the face, but he couldn’t help it any more than breathing. Kevin was amazing to him, and it would take hours for him to tell him how he felt about him, so it was easier to write them down. And not send them.

“Ah! Sh-” Jamie cut his finger on the edge of the stationery.

He had told himself when he started dating Kevin not to go overboard; no love letters. But of course, that ended up not being the case. He couldn’t stop himself from writing them, and he added the newest one in the batch to the pile. There were about five stacked on his desk now, all unsent. He had envelopes, he knew where Kevin lived, but he couldn’t force himself to send them. Jamie could just feel the sense of Kevin thinking the letter was too much, thinking it was overbearing or too soon.

“Band-aids, band-aids..” Jamie rifled through his cabinets.

It was getting unbearable, tons upon tons of words he wanted to say to him, wanted to write to him. Even glancing at that pile of letters reminded him how different this was from the Garnet situation. A bunch of letters, each side of the paper filled with romantic poetry told him this actually was love. There weren’t any more answers he could get from thinking about it.

Finally, it had gotten to the point where they cluttered his desk. There was no room on it for him to write anymore. If he wanted to keep writing other things, sure, he could just cram them in a drawer, but he already tried that. Every time he looked at the drawer he couldn’t stop thinking about him. His eyes, his smile, his hair, everything about him. The letters were like a cursed object, plaguing him whenever he wished he wouldn’t have to deal with all these emotions anymore. He had to get rid of them.

Yes, he could have just thrown them away, that would be the easy way out, but if he did it would just keep bothering him. They were letters. The logical step was simply to send them. Unfortunately, being a mailman meant he had to do it himself. In person.

“There we go.” Jamie put a band-aid with stars on his papercut.

He turned around, looking back at the pile of letters and the stack of envelopes next to them, Kevin’s address already written out on them. He picked up one of the letters from the top of the pile, just as cheesy as the rest of them. There were small hearts doodled in the margins when he thought of what to write for the next line. It was weird, rereading all the words he’d written in a lovesick frenzy, which happened all too often. He sighed. It was time to put those things into the envelopes.

Jamie folded the papers carefully, placing them in light pink envelopes and sealing them shut. Eventually, the individual papers scattered around his desk became a neat pile, ready to send. He stood up from his desk, hitting the letters on the desk to keep them orderly. Looking down at Kevin’s name on one of them made his fingers tighten around the letters. That fluttery feeling he got when writing them came back. He would have sat right back down to write more romantic poetry, but his hands were full as is.

He took a deep breath and shoved them into his mail bag and headed for the door. He was leaving for work anyway, he could deliver them at the same time he was working. Walking to the post office was quick and silent, and when he got in he got the rest of the mail for delivery and left.

Jamie did his best to deliver the mail on his route as quickly as possible. Passing out letters and packages to every house. A couple times he almost mixed up people’s mail, once having to go back to a house to switch packages with similar addresses, he was so distracted. He couldn’t focus on much, except for thinking about how Kevin would react to them. Would he like them, would he hate them? He just wished he could get it over with and find out how he felt.

“Hi Jamie!” Jamie arrived at Steven’s house with a few packages in his hands. Steven always ordered nonsensical things online almost every other week. The boxes were heavy, and at this point Jamie just decided not to ask anymore.

“Hey Steven! Sign here.” Jamie reached into his bag for the signature machine, and accidentally took out the pink letters, held together with a rubber band. He made to put them back in, but Steven’s confusion was too fast for him.

“Oh Jamie, are those, more love letters..?” Jamie shoved them back in the bag and took the signature machine out instead.

“Uh, yeah, yeah. But, not for anyone here. Just, sign please.” He was hoping Steven would drop it, but he knew better.

“Who are they for?” Jamie avoided eye contact and pushed the signature machine out towards Steven, insisting he sign it. He took the pen and scrawled his name, and asked again.

“Well uh, just someone.” Steven smiled.

“Looks like a whole bunch of ‘em. You must really like this person!”

Jamie couldn’t help smiling too.

“Heh, yeah. I suppose I do. Anyways, I’ve gotta go, later Steven!”

Jamie turned around and began walking back towards the boardwalk, heading for the other side of town that he was supposed to continue his route on, but he kept looking to one of the streets. The one that specifically led to Kevin’s street. He sighed and continued his route for a few minutes, only covering a few houses. He stopped in his tracks and headed back, almost sprinting to Kevin’s house. Jamie knocked on his door excitedly, and to his dismay, Kevin’s mom answered. He wasn’t home.

Kevin was home all the time, and his parents seldom were, of course he was expecting him. Which was why he leaned towards the door as it opened, hoping to kiss Kevin as soon as he answered. Luckily, before he could close his eyes and turn his head, he realized his mistake. He pulled back quickly and his face turned completely red. This wasn’t his most embarrassing moment, but this was definitely up there, and in the running. He didn’t know what made it worse, the expression on her face realizing what he was planning to do or that Kevin wasn’t even there to laugh at him for that.

“Aha, sorry! I’ll uh, I’ll come back later, bye!”

Jamie spun on his heel and almost ran away. Maybe it was a good thing Kevin wasn’t there, he’d probably tease him for it. Though he’d still kiss him anyway. Then he’d probably tease him for all the letters. Just bringing one was certainly romantic enough, but bringing so many was just awkward. Bringing all the letters at once was stupid, he could just space out the delivery over the course of a few months and it wouldn’t be so embarrassing.

The rest of his route was bleak, and Jamie just agonized over his situation. He hoped Kevin’s mom wouldn’t tell him about it. Every time Jamie’s hand brushed against the stack to find another letter for someone else he could feel a pang in his heart. He was lovesick, there was no getting around it. As long as he kept that poetry to himself, his heart ached.

Jamie walked back into the post office in defeat, taking the letters out of the bag and sticking them into his pocket. He held them so tightly they almost ripped apart, it was killing him.

“Hey kid, what’s wrong?” Barb was definitely the ultimate mom, she could always tell when Jamie was upset and he wasn’t even her son.

“Oh, nothing. See you tomorrow Barb.” Jamie heard a small sound come from his pocket, and took out his phone, seeing he got a message from Kevin.

‘Hey, did you come over earlier? Sorry I wasn’t home hon.’

Jamie smiled to himself at the last word, he then winced at realizing his mom probably shared all the details of his failed plan. He messaged him back telling him he did, waiting for his response. Upon realizing this meant that Kevin was home now, he started moving for the front door.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Gotta go!”

–

Jamie almost ran to Kevin’s house, and slowed down when he got to his block. Him knowing about him embarrassing himself earlier was enough, and if he saw he was rushing over after finding out he was home he’d never hear the end of it. He took and knocked on the door, hoping Kevin would answer this time.

“Hey Jamie, how are you? I’m home now, but you can probably see that.”

“I’m good, I’m goo-” Jamie was cut off with Kevin leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips. After a moment he pulled back and smirked at him.

“Is that what you wanted?” Jamie’s face heated up.

“Uh, yeah. I thought you were going to answer the door, sorry.” Kevin laughed at his boyfriend, gesturing for him to come inside.

Jamie always loved being at Kevin’s house. He got to have fun with Kevin and the whole place smelled really nice but he couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. It also didn’t hurt that when he came over it almost always ended up in making out, which Jamie thought was definitely a perk. The whole house was silent except for them, his parents must have left already.

“So, you wanna watch anything?”

“Actually I..yeah.”

Jamie had his hand in his pocket, ready to pull the stack of letters out, but thought better of it. Giving him a bunch of papers confessing his undying love for him after he simply asked him if he wanted to watch something would be a bit much.

Eventually, just watching a movie ended up with cuddling, Jamie leaning into Kevin with his arm around him. Jamie actively had to keep himself awake, Kevin was just so warm and so comfortable, his chest was so soft and his heartbeat was so relaxing to listen to.

“Hey, Jamie, you got something in your pocket?” Looking up at him, he could see Kevin smirking at him with a wink. Jamie laughed nervously.

“Uh, y-yeah.” That technically wasn’t lying.

Before he knew it, Kevin was leaning down holding his chin in one hand and lifting it up to his face. He ran his other hand over Jamie’s back, pulling him closer. After a kiss or two, Jamie pulled back a little, his face and ears completely red. Kevin took this opportunity to lean down and press his lips to Jamie’s neck.

“O-oh. Mm.” Kevin loved seeing Jamie’s reaction to almost anything he did to him, it was so cute watching him stutter and blush. Gently running his fingers over Jamie’s inner thigh and feeling him shiver. Kevin pulled back, and Jamie opened his mouth, then closing it when Kevin leaned down further still.

“What are you- oh.”

–

Kevin raised his head up to look at Jamie, pushing his bangs away, only for them to fall back in his face. He swallowed hard and smiled at the way he panted and loosened his grip on Kevin’s hair. Kevin held Jamie’s hips in place, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs.

“How was that?” Jamie was still breathing heavily, caressing Kevin’s face with his hand.

“That, that was really good.” Kevin got up onto his hands and knees on the couch and leaned up to Jamie’s face, kissing him gently and pulling his pants back up. Kevin pulled away and sat down, pulling Jamie onto his lap.

“Heh, you’re really good at that..”

“Maybe it’s from practice~”

Jamie laid his head on Kevin’s chest again, who grabbed his hand gently and intertwined their fingers together. His breathing relaxed and he started drifting off before Kevin stopped him.

“Geez, again?” Jamie opened his eyes and realized the letters in his pocket were pressing up against Kevin’s stomach.

“Oh, that’s not, that’s not…” Jamie got up and fished the stack out of his pocket and held them at his side.

“What’s that?”

“Um-” Jamie had been gripping the letters so tightly they fell out of his hand, fluttering all over the floor.

“Oh shit, hold on!” Jamie did his best to pick up all his letters, some of the ones he had already picked up he had dropped and then in the process of picking them up again, more fell. Finally, he’d managed to get the majority of them, one pressed between his jaw and shoulder, a handful in his arms, and a few drifting to the floor. He looked right into Kevin’s eyes, his face completely red, trying to keep the letters he did have from falling.

“What are those?” Kevin reiterated.

“Um, well…” Jamie laughed nervously and looked down. He had tons of pink envelopes, each having Kevin’s name and address scrawled on the back, stamps with cute pictures on them.

“These, uh, these are for you! They’re-” In an attempt to get a better grip Jamie had dropped all the envelopes, and they scattered over the floor. He looked back at Kevin, staring at him in confusion.

“Uh…bye!” Jamie turned around and swung open the front door, almost running away. Today had been a complete dumpster fire of shame. Getting so guilty from the letters building up to standing at Kevin’s door leaned in for a kiss and now to dropping the letters all over Kevin’s floor and bolting. Taking a long nap as soon as he’d gotten home might be enough to make him a little less embarrassed.

Back at Kevin’s house his door was still open from Jamie’s hasty escape, letting a cool breeze into the house. After not being able to see Jamie anymore, he closed his door, and pouted. He’d watched a movie with him and sucked him off and he just dropped a bunch of envelopes on his floor, gotten flustered, and ran away. He didn’t even give him an explanation.

He looked back down at the floor, gazing at the pink envelopes in confusion. He looked a little closer and noticed little hearts doodled around his name on one of them. Kevin bent down to the floor, gathering them and shuffling through them, all labelled with his name. Well, if they were all for him, he might as well read them.

–

Jamie groggily opened his eyes, staring up at his bedroom ceiling. He pulled himself out of bed, trudging into the hallway to go to his kitchen. He stretched his arms and flipped the lightswitch of his apartment kitchen. A few moments into downing an entire glass of water he coughed, remembering how stupid he had looked yesterday. He choked a little until he could breathe again, slamming the glass down onto his counter. Looking over to the clock on his stove, he noticed it was about 10 am. He was lucky it was Sunday.

In an attempt to distract himself he walked around, stopping in front of his door, seeing a letter under his mail slot with his name and address. Upon closer inspection, he realized the return address was the same one he had put on his letters yesterday. He cautiously bent down and picked it up, turning it over in examination, seeing a few hearts scrawled on it. He smiled at the difference in the way he and Kevin drew hearts. His were bubbly, and more circular, and Kevin’s were almost indistinguishable from ‘v’s.

He slowly opened it up, taking out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and began reading it.

‘Hey Jamie, I read your letters and they were really beautiful. I knew you liked me, but I had no idea you felt that way about me, it was so sweet. I’m not that great at writing, and my vocab isn’t as extensive as yours but I love you too. You’re so gorgeous, and whenever you’re around my heart beats really fast. Your eyes are so beautiful, and I love looking into them. You make me so happy and I can’t write as much as you can, but there’s so much more I wanna say.

Yours Truly, Kevin’

Jamie knew he was an emotional person, often overreacting to a handful of things, he could admit that. But this, this was just killer. He couldn’t help his eyes stinging as he read the letter, gripping the paper to the point some of the writing was smearing. Kevin was right, he didn’t have as much romantic words to use as Jamie, but even simple words made his heart race. When he stared down at the letter he didn’t absorb any of the words, he just stared at the letters, thinking of how lovely Kevin’s handwriting was.

He was ripped from his euphoria as he remembered the last time he’d gotten a letter back. He was ecstatic, like he was now, but then he found out it was fake, a joke, not real. After Garnet had talked to him he was able to live with it, but it still broke his heart. It made him feel pathetic, thinking a letter written by a couple of kids was someone who actually liked him, and as Kevin had told him, those same kids were invited to his party a while back. They were probably friends now, available to write another one.

Jamie argued with himself mentally, Steven and Connie didn’t mean it, and after seeing how it hurt him they wouldn’t have done it again; yet Kevin also was not known for exceptionally romantic gestures. He wanted to believe it was real, he begged himself to let him think it was real. But that sneaking suspicion at the back of his head kept creeping up every time he reassured himself.

He wanted to throw it away, it was just fake, it was just a joke, but the barely there, rational part, of his brain wouldn’t let him. Some part of him still believed in it. Some part of his heart fluttered when he looked at it, which was then replaced with the feelings of doubt, coming back.

After receiving a love letter from Kevin Jamie had expected he’d immediately jump into Kevin’s arms, almost make him fall over. He had not anticipated not talking to Kevin for a day or two, clouded by his own doubts. Sure, talking to each other everyday might have been a little excessive, but it was something they both looked forward to.

Not responding or leaving him on read wasn’t something Jamie was known for, he almost always replied instantly. Ignoring him, especially after such a vulnerable gesture wasn’t what Kevin would have expected. Maybe the spelling was bad, his words too dull for such a wordsmith like Jamie. He’d never done something like this, he was already cautious about being so sensitive in his relationship. It already took him a while to call him his boyfriend, even longer for him to get comfortable with affection. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Jamie, he was just scared of getting hurt again, and Jamie knew that. Sending that letter, even writing the letter was ballsy for him, and now that Jamie wasn’t replying, the anxiety over the relationship was coming back.

Pacing around his room, Kevin stared at his feet as he walked around. Kevin didn’t overthink things, he didn’t overthink overthinking things. Maybe. It was weird, giving him about fifteen love letters, each filled to the brim with loving words and then not responding for a few days. He didn’t know why he’d be mad at him, he didn’t think he did anything wrong, he looked over his letter like twenty times to be sure it was good. Kevin took a deep breath, pulling his ancient phone out of his pocket and calling Jamie’s number.

“Pick up, pick up…”

The phone rang a couple times, and then the automated message set in, telling him that Jamie wasn’t home and to leave a message.

“Ughh..” He hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Sure, right about now was the time he was at work but every time he called him at work he still picked up. He flopped down on his bed, going over what he had done the last time he saw him to be sure he didn’t fuck anything up.

“..kissed him, watched a movie with him, blowjob… was I bad at it? No, he said it was really good. Cuddling, he dropped all the letters, ran away, gave him a letter back…”

Kevin was used to this happening, and that was the worst of it. All of his previous relationships had ended, and the end began like this, being ignored. The difference was that this time, he legitimately loved Jamie, and he didn’t even know what he did wrong. He thought that usually when you gave someone a love letter they were supposed to like it. Was it his bad sentence structure? Was his handwriting weird? He put his hand into his pocket and felt his phone, hoping Jamie would just call him back.

He looked over to his alarm clock, seeing it was about 10 pm. Any normal human would have recognized this time as too late to go anywhere, but Kevin barely had a concept of time. The only way to get to the bottom of this was to speak to Jamie directly, if he’d let him in, of course. He headed for the door and swung it open, not even saying goodbye to his parents as he went outside.

–

Jamie always went to sleep early. He was a mailman, he had to get up early, so of course he was laying in bed by about 9:30. Of course he wouldn’t hear Kevin knocking on his apartment door. Kevin knew he did this, but he still felt like he was ignoring him. Jamie had told him time and time again he could just let himself in, and he would have, but the door was locked.

“Tch.” Kevin knocked a little louder, and still didn’t get a response. He slumped against Jamie’s door and slid down a bit. He knew he probably wasn’t right next to the door, but he still talked.

“Hey uh, Jamie. You in there?” Kevin stared at the numbers next to his door, and looked around before glancing back.

“Okay, I’ll leave. Love you.” Kevin straightened up and reached into his pocket, dropping another letter at Jamie’s door, which, would unfortunately be picked up by the night crew instead of Jamie.

–

Jamie got up early as usual, put on his uniform, and headed to the door, not having time for breakfast. He tiredly walked out into the hall, and walked into something. He stepped back a little and looked up, seeing his boyfriend standing there with a concerned look on his face.  
  


“Oh hey! What’s up?” Jamie was excited to see Kevin as he always was, but his smile fainted when he remembered he’d been ignoring his messages and calls for the past few days. He didn’t think Kevin came over for a date.

“You alright?”

“Uh, yeah. You?”

“You haven’t been answering me the past few days. Did I do something?” Jamie rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, no! It’s nothing!” Kevin gave him that face again, the face he usually gave him when Jamie was avoiding something.

“Jamie, what did I do? Is my writing that bad?” Jamie perked up. The reason he’d been avoiding talking to Kevin because he thought the letter wasn’t serious. He hadn’t had any romantic gestures be reciprocated before, and Kevin wasn’t an exceptionally romantic person. He was relieved.

“Y-you wrote that?” Kevin squinted at him.

“Uh, yes? Didn’t I sign my name? Wait, did I?”

“Yeah, you did, I just, wasn’t sure if it was serious.”

“Of course it was serious. You’re letters were really awesome and I know I can’t write like you but, I love you too.” Jamie was emotional, but this was certainly a valid reason to be emotional. They had been dating for a while, but Kevin hadn’t told him that he loved him yet.

“Are, are you crying?” Kevin reached out his hand, holding Jamie’s cheek to comfort him. He moved his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. Jamie held Kevin’s wrist in place, leaning into his touch.

“Only a little. Sorry for not responding the past couple days.” Kevin smiled, caressing Jamie’s face as he smiled. His eyes were still as beautiful when they were teary.

“Can I come in?” Jamie nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him inside, completely disregarding the fact that he should be heading to work.

Jamie’s apartment certainly wasn’t as big as Kevin’s place, and wasn’t particularly comfortable, but Kevin always seemed to like being there more than his own house. Maybe it was just the fact that Jamie was there, but he loved it. It felt so welcoming there. Walking through the door felt like walking into paradise.

Kevin sat on Jamie’s couch, leaning back and gesturing for Jamie to sit next to him. Jamie practically fell onto him, and Kevin wrapped his arm around him. He was so relieved that he wasn’t mad at him for anything, just a little insecure. Although being insecure still wasn’t very good. Come to think of it, why was he so insecure over the letter? How could he have thought that it wasn’t serious.

“Hey, babe?” Jamie looked up and pushed some of his hair out of his face.

“What is it?”

“Why would you think that the letter wasn’t serious?” Jamie paused, thinking back to why he doubted it so much. Telling Kevin that he was insecure because something a couple of kids wrote was pathetic.

“It’s just. The last time I’ve gotten a letter wasn’t real. And when I found out it was fake it kinda, hurt, bad. Emotionally, I mean.” Kevin rubbed Jamie’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He knew Jamie didn’t have much success with romance before, but this was just cruel.

“What? Who wrote it?”

–

The beach was peaceful, and the waves were nice and tranquil. Steven and Connie had brought out a picnic basket, and watched the ocean. They talked and joked, and their voices drifted off as they heard some footsteps in the sand behind them.

“Well if it says it’s for 15 and up then how was I able to open the box-”

“Hey, twerps!”

Unfortunately, both Steven and Connie recognized the sound of Kevin’s voice, after spending more time than necessary at his party a few months back. Though they had reached a truce, neither were exceptionally happy to hear him call them twerps.

“Uh, hi?”

“You kids have got a lot of explaining to do-”

“Okay I put the rubber band on your sink spray thing but in my defense that was before you helped me.”

“Wait, that was you? You little- that’s not why I’m here. Why would you do that to Jamie?” The kids looked at each other, unsure of what exactly they did. As far as they were concerned, the worst thing they did was tell him to shut up when rambling during the abduction situation.

“What are you talking about?”

“Jamie tells me that back when he had a thing for your mom or whatserface you wrote him a fake letter instead of just telling him she wasn’t interested. You think it’s fun, giving people trust issues?”

“Kevin, you give me trust issues-”

“Don’t change the subject.”

Kevin stared them down, tapping his foot against the sand, waiting for an explanation. Jamie had told him not to talk to them and that it was fine, but Kevin didn’t want to let them off without a warning. Connie tilted her head at him. Why would he even be talking to Jamie, and about something personal like that anyway?

“Why do you care so much about Jamie, anyway?” Kevin’s face reddened slightly.

“He’s my b- that’s none of your beeswax. Anyways, writing a fake letter is kind of a dick move.”

“What does ‘dick move’ mean?” Steven, just as innocent as ever.

“Oh my god, I forgot you’re like five years old.”

Connie decided to break the argument and tell him what happened.

“We were trying to write him a letter to let him down, but when we tried to match the style of his letter, but in that style of writing rejection tends to end up sounding like…interest?”

Kevin reached his hand under his scarf and scratched the base of his neck. Sure she provided him with a clear answer, but Jamie had ignored him for a few days and when he talked about the fake letter, he sounded so upset, even though he reassured Kevin it was fine over and over. He wasn’t done being mad yet. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

“Well, it still really affected him. He didn’t even think my letter was serious.”

“You wrote him a letter?” Kevin’s eyes widened, and his face was completely red.

“Just, whatever. Don’t toy with my boyfriend’s heart again.” The way Steven and Connie stared at him after that last comment made Kevin realize he should probably just shut up.

“…boyfriend?”

Kevin spun on his heel and stomped away, almost slipping on the sand as he walked over to the boardwalk. After getting a decent distance away from them, Kevin heard a familiar voice a few feet away from him.

“Hey Kev! What’s up?” There was Jamie in his mail outfit gripping the strap of his mail bag.

“Nothing, nothing. You good, babe?”

Jamie smiled at him and dug his hand into his bag, clutching an envelope in his hand, running his nails over the heart shaped wax seal.

“I’m good.”


End file.
